A
|-| Charles= |-| Mona= |-| Toby= |-| Spencer= |-| Red Coat= "A" is the main antagonist. "A" is an anonymous person who sends threats and messages to Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and is usually seen wearing a black hoodie. "A" was revealed to be Mona Vanderwaal but her game was taken over by someone who started their own team of A's. The team has consisted of Mona, Toby, and Spencer. Big A is revealed to be Charles DiLaurentis in "Welcome to the Dollhouse". Biography "A" was born in October of 2008, when Mona Vanderwaal began threatening Alison DiLaurentis using notes and gifts. Mona's even attacked her in a costume on Halloween Night. This led to Mona adapting an alias: "A". Mona continued using "A" as a way to torture Alison, but one night it went too far. Mona kept threatening to kill Alison, but someone else actually attempted to. Mona rescued Alison on the side of the road and tricked her into disappearing so that "A" would think she was dead. "A" disappeared with Alison and wasn't heard from until the anniversary of the disappearance when "A" had a new target: Alison's friends. Mona targeted each of the four girls, using secrets only Alison had knew, that Mona had found out using Ali's diaries. Hanna believed she figured out "A's" identity, prompting Mona to plow her down with a stolen car. "A's" threats continued and Mona hatched a plan to trick the Liars. She pretended that she herself was receiving "A" messages and became one of the girls. On the night of the Masquerade Ball at Rosewood High, Mona drove Spencer out to where her lair was and left clues all around for Spencer to find. When Mona left to get gum, Spencer finally figured it out. She turned around to find Mona in the black hoodie, who in return hit her over the head with a flashlight. Mona put Spencer into her car and offered a chance to join "The A-Team". Spencer declined and outsmarted Mona, stopping the car. Mona and Spencer fought on the cliff before Mona ended up falling off. She was admitted to Radley Sanitarium for treatment and here someone came to visit: Charles DiLaurentis. Charles wanted to take up a partnership with Mona, to which she agreed and together they started a team of "A's" consisting of: Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer Hastings, Lucas Gottesman, Melissa Hastings, Darren Wilden and others. The two of them worked together, although Mona was under the assumption that Red Coat was her boss, until the night of the Thornhill Lodge fire, in which he kicked Mona off. Series Season 1 Season 2 UnmAsked Mona Vanderwaal is revealed to be "A". She claims that she became "A" because of the Liars stealing Hanna from her. She is pushed off of a cliff, but survives, and is admitted to Radley Sanitarium, where she takes up a partnership with Charles DiLaurentis, who begins a team of "A's". Season 3 Season 4 Bring Down the Hoe A blonde haired figure in a black hoodie stands outside Ezra's apartment listening in on Aria and Ezra. She turns around and we see that it is CeCe Drake, seemingly revealing CeCe to be a member of the "A-Team". Season 5 In "EscApe From New York", Shana Fring is who Ezra Fitz tells the Liars is "A". She shows up to a theater which the Liars are hiding in wearing a black hoodie. She is killed by Aria and the Liars believe "A" is dead. In "Miss Me x 100", "A" makes a return when he blows up the Cavanaugh house and gets a new lair. In "Run, Ali, Run", The Liars come to the conclusion that Shana was never "A". When Ali goes home to pack for leaving, "A" attacks her and nearly strangles her before Emily intervenes. In the ending tag of the episode, The Black Widow can be seen preparing a card and flowers to send to Bethany Young's parents. In "The Silence of E. Lamb", Sydney Driscoll comments in Ali having a nice scarf (which "A" used to try and strangle Ali with) and later Hanna mentions to her about New York and Shana and "A" sends a text about this meaning Sydney is possibly on the A-Team. "A" can then be seen sending an engagement party card to Pam Fields. In "Over a Barrel", "A" goes into Holbrook's office and takes out the butterscotch from his desk while typing in his password. The password is correct and "A" goes to work. Identity Throughout the series, there have been two "A's" and various members of the A-Team, who also act as "A". Only three of these people have been unmasked so far, though various people were revealed to have been "A" while under blackmail. "A's" Revealed *Mona Vanderwaal was the 1st "A" to be revealed. Mona was the First "A" and was revealed in 2x25; "UnmAsked." *Toby Cavanaugh was the 2nd "A" to be revealed. Toby was an original A-Team member and was revealed in 3x12; "The Lady Killer." *Spencer Hastings was the 3rd "A" to be revealed. Spencer was revealed in 3x23; "I'm Your Puppet." *Charles DiLaurentis was the 4th "A" to be revealed. He is Big A and was revealed in 5x25; "Welcome to the Dollhouse." *A girl is revealed to possible be the real Big A or even Uber A after Aria's friend snaps a picture of her walking into a shed outside the junkyard Identities *Charles DiLaurentis *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings *The Black Widow Seasonal Identities Season 1 *Mona Vanderwaal Season 2 *Mona Vanderwaal *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings Season 3 *Big A (Leader) *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings *Darren Wilden Season 4 *Big A (Leader) *The Black Widow Season 5 *Big A *Melissa Hastings (helper) Unofficial A's |-| Melissa= |-| Lucas= |-| Darren= People who have used the identity of "A" before or been blackmailed by "A" to do activities but weren't official members of the A-Team. *Melissa Hastings was the 1st unofficial "A" to be revealed. She was The Black Swan and the Queen of Hearts. *Lucas Gottesman was the 2nd unofficial "A" to be revealed. He was blackmailed by Mona to be her helper. *Darren Wilden was the 3rd unofficial "A" to be revealed. He was the second Queen of Hearts and a helper of Big A. Things done by each "A" Speculation of what each "A" did as "A" (most of this has been proven). Mona Vanderwaal *Mona was the "A" that did everything during Seasons 1 and 2 except for giving Emily a massage. Toby Cavanaugh *Attacked Hanna at her job interview. *Tried to run Lucas over. *Spied on the Liars. Spencer Hastings *Kidnapped Malcolm Cutler. *Spied on Jenna Marshall *Sent Toby Cavanaugh an "A" text. *Set up the Lodge party so Red Coat could meet the Liars. Melissa Hastings *Was The Black Swan. *Was the Queen of Hearts on the Halloween train. Lucas Gottesman *Set fire to the shed. *Gave Emily a massage. *Left Ali's diary behind in the basement with an "A" message in it. Darren Wilden *Was the second Queen of Hearts. *Possibly helped set the lodge fire. (Claimed by Melissa). Charles DiLaurentis *Orchestrated everything during Season 3-5. Notes *Throughout Season 3 "A" had various helpers, including Mona, Toby, Lucas, Spencer and briefly Melissa and Wilden. *Ezra Fitz and Mona Vanderwaal were "A" in "Shadow Play", due to the fact that that is how Spencer saw them. *Despite also being the first "A" to be revealed, Mona was also the first member of the A-Team to be revealed. *Many fans believe that Red Coat, Mona, and Toby were acting as "A" in Season 3A. *Many fans believe that Red Coat and CeCe were acting as "A" in Season 4A. *Many fans believe that Big A and Shana were acting as "A" in Season 4B. *It has yet to be confirmed if Shana was ever on The A-Team or if she was a completely separate entity working against the girls. Although, it can be established that Shana was not a part of the team during the third season due to the fact that "A" broke into the costume shop after Shana had left. Shana most likely joined near the Lodge fire. Some things that suggest involvement with "A" are: ** Shana admitted to setting fire to the Lodge. In Season 4, "A" seemed to have planned this with Darren Wilden. ** Shana hired the Flash mob to trick the Liars. They referred to themselves as "A" as part of the ruse, therefore suggesting that Shana was an "A". ** Marlene King has referred to her as "A" various times. In the script for "A is for Answers", she called her "A" while on the roof and when discussing the flash mob. *It is suspected that Jenna and Shana did work for the A-Team during Season 3. Quotes Gallery |-|Mona= AIn2x25.png MonasA.png MonaAsA.png Mona2x25A.png MonaVanderwaal2x25.png MonaAsA3x12.png MonaA3x12.png |-|Toby= Toby-betrayer-pll.jpg TobyIsA.jpg TobySecondA.png |-|Spencer= SpencerATeam.png Spencer is A.png SpencerIsA.png SpenceAsA.png SpencerAsA.png |-|Big A= A-4x06.png AIn2x18.png AIn4x18.png A4x182.png A5x09.png BigA5x25.png CharlesAtProm5x25.png CharlesSpenceA.png |-|Mona's Killer= AliA5x122.png AliA5x12.png Navigational Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Killers